


This is me

by Ghosty842



Series: Aftermath [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Identity Issues, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Past Sexual Abuse, Romantic Piano, Self-Doubt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, internalized racisim, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty842/pseuds/Ghosty842
Summary: After the revolution North wonders if she really is the best thing for Markus.Markus is kind, warm, patient, and prefect for peaceful discussions.North would only screw that up.





	This is me

**Author's Note:**

> Eminem's song Space bound is North and Markus' theme song and no one can convince me otherwise.

Out of all the possible outcomes for that snowy evening surviving and having the Deviant Hunter himself lead an army to what remained of Jericho wasn't one North had considered realistic, yet it happened. 

The human's had relented and began to flee Detroit.

North knew from connecting to Markus he wanted to find his _'Father'_ before the old man left possibly for the last time.

For some reason that made her exceptionally angry. 

Couldn't he see what they'd done here was so they'd never have to go back to their human owners? Why fight to be free only to go back into slavery? It'd be better to die than go back! 

Josh and Simon had always said she held too much anger, even Markus seemed to be disappointed in her when he refused her advice and even her back up plan to take every awful human out with them. 

They acted like she didn't have a right to hold onto her bitterness. It was justified! How could the feeling that brought her sentience be a bad thing?

Markus' fidgeting brought her out her own mind, he looked like he wanted to talk. "North, do you think you and Connor can keep an eye on things for a moment?" He asked, those dreaded words.. 

"Of course Markus." Connor cut in, trying to seem helpful and friendly despite the fact everyone knew he was a murderous asshole. 

"No, I'm not staying with _him_." The WR400 snarled, glaring daggers at the taller android. Surprised when the hunter flinched under her gaze. 

"North.." Markus sighed, there it was again-disappointment. "Please, I'll only be gone an hour." 

"So what? Your people need you now Markus, if you disappear they'll panic!" 

"She might be right actually." Josh mentioned, for once taking North's side. 

The feeling of triumph didn't last more than a moment when she noticed how Markus' face fell. 

"...Yes, you're probably right.. Dammit." He squeezed his odd eyes shut, visibly distressed. 

"Where did you want to go? We can send someone for you." That stupid cop offered, why did he have to try prolong this?! 

"I.. Carl, I wanted to say goodbye and make sure he got out safely." 

"Carl? Who's that?"

Markus offered his hand, skin drawing back to share the information with Connor, North wasn't sure why that made her feel sick. Luckily enough Connor hesitated and refused his hand with a rushed 'It's fine'. Well, that brought up new concerns. What was he hiding? 

"Carl will be fine Markus, we need you. Stay here." She pushed, moving to offer her hand instead. "Trust me." 

Markus looked troubled but nodded. He held her hand tightly but refused her attempted link. It didn't take a genius to know he was upset and desperately trying to hold it together. Not for the first time North felt awful for deliberately hurting him. 

Maybe she should have let him go.

___________________________________________

Getting all of their people settled in a temporary camp had taken a lot longer than expected because of the sheer number, Connor hadn't been exaggerating when he said their were thousands of androids housed in CyberLife Towers. 

By the time they were done Markus was trying to sneak off again. North knew he would and this time she didn't try to stop him. 

Josh insisted on joining him, wanting to met the famous painter he'd heard so much about from his time as a Lecturer leaving her with Connor to look after everything. And Connor was less than helpful, he refused to accept even the slightest bit of responsibility. Even threatening him didn't help.

They weren't friends before this but it was safe to say North hated him now. Who knew deviating would cause the almighty RK800 to become such a coward. 

Less than an hour after they'd left Josh returned alone and disappointed. "What happened?" North demanded, scared something happened to Markus. Maybe Leo had been waiting for him instead of Carl? 

"Relax North, the place was abandoned before we even got there. Markus wanted to be alone to think for a while."

"He can't be out there on his own! What if the army finds him?" 

"They're already leaving, any military presence now is just making sure all civilians evacuate.. Should we offer to help?" Connor suggested in his monotonous voice, "The local hospitals are severely understaffed with all the androids here-" 

"No! Those hospitals sent those androids to their deaths! We aren't going to help them.. They don't want it. Besides you'd get shot down before you could even offer." The Detective frowned, looking like he was scanning her for a moment before his jack slacked and he shot her a deer in headlight's look. 

"Maybe he's right, we showed that we're peaceful.. _Most of us_." Josh tried his hardest not to make the comment sound aimed at her but even if it wasn't intentional it cut deep. 

"I'm going to Markus." She hissed, not wanting to be around these two assholes right now. 

North made a show off leaving her gun behind before storming off, feeling so much worse knowing she'd caused him to miss his father leaving. 

She remembered when they first synced and she'd seen how kind Carl had been, encouraging Markus to express feelings he shouldn't be having. The warm feelings Markus had as the spoiled android of a rich artist. Not even having to wear his arm band in Carl's company. For years they only had each other, watching as Carl's real son seemed so bitter and full of rage towards his absentee father and getting jealous of their connection. 

Oh god, she was as bitter and vengeful as Leo.. It would only be a matter of time before Markus got sick of her and then what? She'd be alone all over again. It wasn't even like she had Simon to talk to anymore. Yet his murderer was walking around among them now and she had to be okay with that now too because everyone seemed to trust him. 

Without Simon she only had Markus.. She couldn't lose him too. 

Recalling the address from Markus' memories she found a safe route away from any military personnel still in the area until she was standing in the large drive way. The house was more daunting in person. It brought her back to a time she'd be making a lot of 'house visits'.. Those memories still made her systems corrupt. 

She hesitated before knocking on the door, soft piano music abruptly cut off. 

Markus' familiar figure approached the door, opening it just a crack. "North? What are you doing here?" He'd been crying, she could tell. His eyes were reflecting too much light.

"Markus.. I'm sorry. I.. Can I come in?" 

He nodded, swinging the door open for her and moving to quickly examine himself in the mirror. Despite herself she couldn't help but smile. Like she cared how he looked.

"This is a nice place. No wonder you wanted to come back." She hummed, looking around at the paintings. 

"It's .. Yeah. It's nice, but without Carl it just feels.. soulless.." 

".. I shouldn't have stopped you. " She refused to look at him now, moving to look at a pair of CyberLife budgies. "I'm sorry. it was wrong of me to sab-"

Markus laughed, a dry, humorless laugh. "North.. Apologizing doesn't suit you. I have faith I'll see Carl again. And if I don't.. I got to say goodbye before our march. I just wanted to say it again and let him know I wouldn't forget him. Stuff he already knew, I just wanted to make sure." 

North didn't even know what to say to that, she still didn't feel any better than the humans for hurting him.

Her lover moved to touch her shoulder, "I want to show you something. " He lead her into the main area of the house, just from a quick glance she could tell this was the nicest and most interesting home she'd ever been in. They even had a real damn giraffe in the corner of the living room. 

"What made Carl buy that?" She asked, trying not to seem disgusted by a stuffed animal just left out for anyone to see. 

"He went on a bit of a bender after his accident. I think he just got it in his head.. and it blocked the stairs. Can't blame him for that. Probably like us removing our LED's." He shrugged, moving past it to open a nearby door. "But that wasn't what I wanted to show you. You remember the studio right?" 

"Of course.. It's where you pushed Leo." 

"Yes.. I almost killed him, and I only ended up hurting Carl and almost getting myself killed. That's when I realized that violence wasn't the answer. Human's like to resort to it but they don't react well to it. And they're fragile machines." 

North nodded slowly, "I see your point.. " So he was ashamed of her. That stung. 

"Carl encouraged me to paint here. It was.. odd. Calming and invigorating all at once. Would you like to try it?" 

"What? No! I can't.. " She folded her arms stubbornly. "If it's my soul you want to see you already have..Sorry if you thought there was more." 

Markus only seemed amused by that. "Not one for painting then? What about piano?" 

North blinked, was she missing something here? "I recall you playing it once, but I don't know how. I guess it sounds nice." 

That was all the prompting Markus needed, he stopped before the gallery, casting a glance in and locking the door back in place. "Here." He pulled the seat out for her and sitting by her right side. "Follow my lead," He let his eyes close, squaring his shoulders and expertly bleating out a tender, loving tune. 

North watched at first, "Markus.. I can't play like that." 

"Sure you can, hit that key." He motioned towards one of the black keys. 

She hit the key with less practiced confidence than Markus but it made him smile wider anyways. Wirelessly telling her which key she should press before moving his right arm around her side to hit the lower notes.  
North froze for a moment, causal touching was still difficult most days but this wasn't _causal_.. "Markus." She pushed him off, turning around to face the opposite wall, piano forgotten. 

"North.." He sighed, how very human.. "I'd like to stay here until Carl comes back, but I know our people need me. But one night can't hurt.." He offered her his hand, skin peeled back. 

"You don't know how little Connor wanted to help, Josh is probably working alone." She accepted his hand, syncing up with him and getting flooded with the stress of the last few hours. She leaned into him more to try offer some comfort. 

"They annoyed you again? " He rubbed the back of her knuckles tenderly, getting all of the tension and anxiety North was suffering too. "Don't mind them, Connor's probably overwhelmed, he's still new to all of this; and Josh... Can be difficult." 

That got a smile, Markus had never complained about Josh before. It felt nice to have him on her side for once. 

The male android stood up, helping his lover up before motioning towards the chess board. "Maybe you'd prefer chess, it's a game of kings you know?" He teased. 

Of course she knew that, all android's could play chess to varying degrees, but considering her primary function and the fact she was a less advanced model she doubted she'd beat Markus. "Sure, I'll enjoy kicking your ass."

___________________________________________

Less than a month later Connor had came to see Markus and Josh with 3 of his new AP700 entourage to boast about getting his job at the Detroit Police Department back. Markus had brought out his chess board for the younger android's visit.  
"I'm very excited to be working with everyone again, being around humans makes it a little easier to express emotion-Maybe because every cop there wears their heart on their sleeve so to speak.. They're a very.. _Emotional_ crowd."

What was it in RK models that made them so.. adverse to freedom? 

"So you've run right back into slavery?" North cut off the prototype's excited ravings from the corner of the room she and Markus had made their home in the new android haven with those still too afraid to find homes among humans. 

Connor frowned, LED blinking yellow. "No." He cleared his throat, probably something he picked up from his human masters. 

"North.." Markus warned. "This is a good thing, Connor's working for the state, it shows we're willing to live with humans and integrate."

"David, Bryan and Matt have all gained a place too." The RK800 nodded to his followers proudly. 

"As Detectives? Or back doing the menial jobs like cleaning?" She growled, crossing her arms. 

Red now, keeping that LED was a social handicap. "Matt .. is a cleaner, yes. But Bryan and David will be sitting the exam with the humans soon so who knows?" 

Markus pulled Connor aside, "You don't have to explain yourself, let's talk privately." 

"Oh.. Alright. Sure." Connor nodded, waving one of the AP700's to follow them. "I do have something I need to tell you."

North scoffed, glaring at the three remaining androids.

"He's not a bad guy North, we need to stick together now. Fighting among ourselves will only hurt the our public image, we need to stick together." Josh tried to play peace keeper again.

She just scoffed at him.

They were left in tense silence until the others returned almost a full hour later. 

Markus had an arm over Connor's shoulders like they were good friends. "I'll consider what you've said. Thanks for dropping by, it's nice to have good news for once." 

"Anytime Markus. If you need any help send someone to the station." He froze at North's glare, averting his gaze again. "I'll get my jacket." He slipped away from Markus' hold to distance himself. 

North narrowed her eyes. "I'll help you." Neither of the RK androids seemed to think that was a good idea but North dragged the taller droid towards the exit. 

"Thank yo-" 

She pinned him to the wall "I'm on to you asshole! You still wear your LED and your armband.. Now you're working with humans again- You're not one of us!" 

"It's still unlawful to be without them-And so what? I'm not ashamed to be an android!" The prototype looked genuinely upset for a moment before his brown puppy eyes hardened. "I understand your concerns, I've already expressed similar ones to Markus." 

" Don't come near me or Markus again or I'll kill you." She hissed, "You ran off to your human the second you got the chance, you were looking forward to hunting us again weren't you? You're a traitor it's only a matter of time before you snap again." 

"You don't understand. **I am helping our people** , the only way I can. I enjoyed my police work, and.. I need Hank, I think he needs me too." 

"Who- oh your human?" She scoffed, Connor gripped her wrists.

"Yes, he's a human, and he's my friend. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him." 

"Oh, so he's your owner now huh? Why don't you go ahead and be his little servant and keep away from those of us who actually want to be independent." North could tell that was a mistake the second she saw red flashing. "He'll just replace you if you die- so much for your friendship." Threatening an advanced prototype designed to kill probably wasn't the best idea.

"It's fine if you don't trust me, I don't trust _myself_." Connor flipped their positions so he was pinning her. "I'm not his servant! I was never his property." But he seemed to be losing faith in himself. "I'm not taking any shit from you or any other damn androids I get enough hate at work- You're supposed to be my people!"

"Ha! Yeah right! You don't want to be one of us!" She sent Markus a quick S.O.S., worried Connor might actually kill her out here. 

"I could arrest you right now!"

"Will you two stop it!" Josh appeared, attempting to pull Connor off of her. 

Connor narrowed his eyes, LED still flashing bright red before flickering back to yellow before he let out a useless sigh. "Sorry." He obeyed, shoving her back. "Tell Markus I'm sorry for causing a scene.. I'll be in contact." 

"Of course.." Josh cast North a look, probably going to try guilt her again. 

She wasted no time in pushing past him to find Markus. 

"What happened?" Markus asked, scanning her for damage and finding none. "... I guess you had a disagreement? Don't bother arguing with him- You'll never win." 

North said nothing, grabbing her hat before going out to be alone. 

 

___________________________________________ 

 

Madam President had agreed to meet with Markus to discuss android rights in a public debate. 

He'd asked most of the remaining Jericho androids- Josh, John, and of course Connor, the only android designed for negotiating. He'd refused a bit too aggressively, although it was amusing for North, Markus and Connor's pet human Hank to watch the usually composed android pace the room ranting about how the President was in bed with CyberLife and just bending to public opinion and cussing up a storm before outright ordering Markus to get them the right to vote so he could vote for anyone other than an out of touch ex-vlogger. 

North didn't know why Markus wanted her there though. Connor and Josh had been obvious choices, they were good with humans and diplomatic. Even John, despite his lack of social skills he was loyal and despite his reservations around humans he wanted to be free and if that meant making nice with humans for a few pictures or interviews he'd do it. 

The debate was going to be televised around the world and security was tight. The android security weren't armed and tension was high around the armed human guards. North stayed close to her lover, ready to protect him from any attack as he walked towards the President as calm and confident as ever. 

' _Everything will be alright. Remember, nothing is more important than our freedom. If someone tries anything they'll only make us look even better._ ' 

North smiled to herself, glad Markus was trying to set her at ease. "You're too trusting.." 

"That's why I have you." He smiled back, linking their hands. 

"That the only reason?" The female android fixed his tie and dusting off his suit.

He laughed, kissing her quickly, "Wish me luck." Markus leaned down to rest their foreheads together for a moment before taking his seat in front of the cameras with the inexperienced President. They shook hands politely before the debate began. 

After their introductions and the now infamous (and almost mandatory) declaration of 'We are alive' their debates finally kicked off. 

"We just want the same rights as any human, the right to choose what to do with our lives, access to repair stations and spare biocomponents and thirium when we're damaged to be free to say whatever we need to say, to have crimes against us punished and to live with our chosen partner. We've already worked with local government in Detroit, and offering our aid to the local hospitals during the evacuation. Detroit is open for humans again, we don't want to displace any residences, surely peace isn't impossible."

President Warren nodded along before trying to undermine him, "What do you have to say about the violent androids across the country that killed their owners?" North found herself agreeing with Connor, this bitch deserved to be voted out. 

"Just because there are violent humans doesn't mean none of you deserve rights. We know that with person-hood comes legal repercussions, some of our own have even applied to join the Detroit police force." He shoot back, "I've already heard from an officer in Detroit that nine out of ten deviants they were after were abused by their owners and out of that 100% of violent androids were threatened with death or deactivation. These attacks should be ruled as what they were- self defense. If an android was to act out of anger or just to cause pain they should get the same punishment any human would. We will take agency over our actions."

"Androids are hardier than humans and you live longer.. Because of that isn't it fair to give a larger sentence?" 

"I'm not a lawyer, and it doesn't seem fair to send anyone to prison. However if any android breaks the law they should be held accountable if they aren't malfunctioning or hacked." 

"Are you suggesting a separate court and prison for androids?" 

Markus thought it over for a moment. "I'd like to integrate as much as possible, segregation has been around for too long already, I would be worried about any android that was tried by an all human jury and sent to an all human prison-" He felt a lot of the android's he'd brought with him and even Connor's long distance messaging telling him to shut up and deflect. "If it will encourage good race relations I'll sign up for jury duty as soon as the senate allows me the right to do so." He offered a smile. 

Warren nodded again, unable to pin the android down. "There has been a lot of debate over when android's deserve personhood. Not all humans have personhood either." She mentioned, "Where do you stand on this?" 

"All androids are people, whether they realize it or not. If they haven't woken up yet they will, hopefully with the support of their family." Markus added wistfully. "I would encourage any androids that still have a decent or friendly relationship with their former owners try to maintain those bonds if the human in question will accept them." 

"There are rumors you maintain contact with your former owner.. Is there any truth to that?" 

For Carl's safety he'd probably have to lie. "Sadly I didn't see my father since I deviated. But I think of him a lot, I would like to be in contact again." 

The humans and androids in the room all froze, Markus said it so causally.. 

"Father?" The President asked, having lost her composure for a moment, 

"Yes? I know humans say you don't have to be related to be family. My father may not have looked like me, or had the same parts but he did everything a father should." 

The debate went off track right around there, North stopped listening. 

Accepting humans was one thing.. Loving them was another. 

Damn these RK bastards.. 

 

___________________________________________ 

 

**Markus Manfred**

 

The name was everywhere. It was all people could talk about. 

A lot of other androids followed his lead again, taking the names of their former owners or taking new names for themselves.

Josh and some of the other remaining Jericho androids had taken on the last name ' _Simons_ ' in memory of their fallen leader. The rest had taken on place holder names such as 'Doe'.

North was torn. 

Simon had been one of her best and only friends before Markus showed up, maybe adding his name to hers would be a nice way to honor him? 

But what would Markus think of that? 

She could take the name Manfred too, but she knew what taking someones last name was to humans. And Markus knew too. 

After the debate Markus had gotten extremely busy, every journalist wanted to speak to him and every talk show wanted him to show up. Josh had to take some of the interviews for him. 

She went with Markus whenever she could but for the most part refused to go on camera despite Markus and the camera crews best efforts. 

Once they got back from a challenging interview with Michael Brinkley, Markus finally snapped. He'd turned down several other interviews for the high profile CTN TV network which turned out to be a farce.

" _Manfred_.. That's all they want to discuss now, not our rights, not how they enslaved us, not even the survivors of the camps.. I'm being turned into a shallow celebrity.. They're just using my name as a distraction!" He huffed, running his fingers though his hair and over his face. "How am I supposed to get back to the real issues if they shut down every attempt to change the subject?" 

North leaned into him, nuzzling into him in a rare act of affection. "You'll find a way..You always have." She took his hand between hers and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

Markus offered a tired smile. "Thank you.." He tried to link with her, this time she refused -skin remaining firmly over her hand. He frowned, pulling her a little closer. 

She didn't want him to hear and feel what she'd been worried about lately. It probably wasn't even worth worrying about.. She could be North Simons until the day came that Markus wanted her to be something else. If it ever came. 

But she didn't want to be 'Simons', she wanted to support Markus whatever way she could.

Markus looked away in deep thought for a few seconds before turning to face his lover. "North.. Feel free to say no again, but I think you're the best woman for this job." He started before hesitating for a moment. He gave her that look again, the same one he had during the battle for Detroit. "Come onto KNC with me, having you there might distract from my name." He asked. 

"I don't want to go on TV, Markus. But.. for you I will." She reluctantly agreed. "What makes you think they'll even want to talk to me?" 

"Because I love you, and the world knows I do. They'll want to understand how two androids could 'claim' to be in love. Trust me, the humans will want to talk to you, and then you can talk about whats happening and we can get back on track." 

North was reminded again of their game of chess. Once Markus was losing he'd sacrificed his queen. "Are you actually asking me to go on air with you or is this another stunt?" 

"I've been asking you for months.. This is just the best opportunity." 

"Alright.. Then introduce me as North Manfred." She countered, trying to word her wishes as a challenge. Testing to see if Markus would back down if she stood firm. 

Markus blinked, looking up curiously before smiling warmly. "I'd love too.. I thought you'd take the same name as Josh or John." He shifted a little closer. "Maybe one day you'll get to meet Carl too.. "

"I.. I'm not doing this to blend with humans or accept their customs." She muttered, looking down. " I wouldn't be opposed to meeting Carl though.." 

"I'll see if we can arrange that after we meet Rosanna Cartland.. I'll try to get into contact him immediately." 

"If you try to bring up android marriage I'll shoot you myself." She warned, finally syncing with him.

"Ha.. Don't worry, it's not high on my list." He assured her. Both of them enjoying the bliss of their bond.


End file.
